


Rendevous

by Miss_Cocoa



Series: Sexploration [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is mentioned but not present, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, Fellatio, I Don't Even Know, Outdoor Sex, Power Dynamics, Sex Against A Tree, Sexual Roleplay, aftercare talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: "You're mine." She forced herself to look away from him as he rolled his hips against hers, biting back the whimpers of desire bubbling in her throat. "Are you going to play hard to get again, Katara?" He asked gently. "Or are you going to comply like a good girl tonight?"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sexploration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808122
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags you're gonna be confused. I tried.

She knew she what she was doing was risky. She knew it was wrong, immoral even. But she couldn't help herself but to come to him when he wanted her. How demanding he was when he told her how and when he was going to claim her. The farther she got from the camp; the more guilty thoughts creeped in the back of her mind. She had an inkling about how Aang felt about her, but never had the heart to answer him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, didn't want to make things awkward seeing as they had to travel together, she still had a lot to teach him when it came to waterbending and she was still planning on traveling to the ends of the world if it meant bringing a long awaited peace to it. But the more she worried about how it would impact the mission, the more she didn't want reveal her thoughts and feelings to him, especially when it's not the outcome she knows he wants. Shaking her head, she quickened her pace noting the marker her rendezvous made for her to follow. Her heartbeat began to race as she followed the directions to meet him, as she started to undo her bun letting her brown hair flow freely behind her was the wind picked up slightly. The cool air excited her skin as she was greeted by the warm gentle glow of a fire and a man waiting for her, his arms crossed as he watched her stop near the site made for them. She watched with bated breath as his arms fell to his sides before strolling his way to her taking fast claim of her chin as he forced her to look at his face. She did her best to grimace as he sneered cockily.

"Oh please peasant, we both know how much you want me." He chuckled as his hand moved from her chin to tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Katara resisted the burning urge to have her head rest in his large warm hand before his other arm snaked its way around her waist harshly pulling her to him. Her hips were on hers as she choked down her embarrassment at the length that pushed against her. "That's why you keep coming back." She pushed him roughly gaining a small amount of distance from him. He chuckled darkly as he closed the small gap between them twirling her hair in his hand.

"What? Going to tell me again how we shouldn't be doing this?" His sneer grew as she fell silent not daring to look him in the eye knowing there was nothing but submission in hers. "That's what I thought." He roughly pulled her close to him once more using her hair as she grunted in pain as he solidified his hold against her. He bore his eyes into hers, the fire behind them making his flicker more, like a lone golden flame.

"You're mine." She forced herself to look away from him as he rolled his hips against hers, biting back the whimpers of desire bubbling in her throat. "Are you going to play hard to get again, Katara?" He asked gently. "Or are you going to comply like a good girl tonight?" She bit her lip for a moment before looking up at him, her legs beginning to quake underneath her. Without a word she pushed on her toes shakenly to collide her lips with his as she kissed him. His hand migrated from her hair to her face as he smirked stroking it once before sliding down to ease her from her weakness in her legs to scoop her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against a nearby tree as he snarled hungrily.

"You want me, don't you?" He asked breaking the kiss before moving down to her neck.

"Y-Yes." She croaked out. She gasped as she felt his teeth dig into her skin. "Yes, my Prince." She corrected herself as he grunted in approval before removing his shirt and shifting his focus on to her dress.

"Good girl, take it off." He commanded. She whimpered as she felt his lips attack her neck again with light bites and fevered kisses against her exposed skin. She undid her top watching his golden eyes follow the fabric slide off her body exposing her breasts to him. The coldness of the air torturing her nipples as she shuddered before pushing herself closer to him wanting to be close to some warmth. He growled as he snatched her skirt off her hips as she loosened her grip her legs had on his waist so the skirt could be moved. The fabric strained at the pull of her legs being spread for him. He purred approvingly, as he pushed her against the trunk of the tree again shoving his pants down far enough for his pulsing and aching cock to spring free.

"Such a whore." He snickered as he watched her eyes shoot straight to his cock. "How do you think your friends and the Avatar would react knowing that you come constantly on enemy cock, hm?" Katara looked down in shame as he reached over and ran a finger up her slit in one smooth motion. "To know how I tamed you this way?"

"Stop it." She weakly protested. Zuko leaned towards her ear and nipped the shell of it.

"You and I both know you're not the one who gives orders here." Another swipe against her wetness sent violent shivers down her spine as the bark of the tree scratched against her back lightly. "You come here to obey them. Just like I trained you." She let out a light whiny sob as she leaned her head back as he stopped at her clit rubbing slowly. "And I trained you so well, didn't I, pet?" She moaned breathlessly as she nodded heat pooling at her sex.

"Y-Yes my Prince." She answered. Her body pulsed as she felt jolt after jolt of pleasure running up her spine with each roll of her clit. He grinned as he watched her face melt into pleasure, her eyes rolling lightly as he continued his onslaught. He moved his head to capture a breast into his mouth as she shuddered before covering her mouth.

"Let it out. No one but me can hear you." He smirked. "I want to hear what I'm doing to you." She swallowed harshly before moving her hands once more as her hips jerked upwards.

"Yes, my Prince." She whined.

"Good girl." He captured her nipple once more and licked gently, lightly sucking watching her body tense up as she gave into her pleasures, leaning back against the tree fully a wrecked groan ripping from her. He switched breasts as his fingers prodded inside her pleased at the delicious cry that came from her as he curled his fingers upwards.

"Z-Zuko~" She gasped, causing him to harshly pull his fingers away making her whimper in need.

"That isn't how you address me, pet!" She flinched at the harshness of his tone as her lip quivered.

"Forgive me, my Prince. Please. It feels so good!" She begged. He pulled her down to the ground as she whimpered the cold air hardening her nipples unforgivingly. Her legs gave underneath her as she fell to her knees in front of him. Hard temptation inches away from her.

"What makes you think you deserve forgiveness?" He questioned. She looked down for a moment before looking back at his pulsing need. She pushed herself up as she placed her hands on his hips looking up at him. The tickling sensation of her breath on the head of his cock making it pulse in hunger.

"Let me show you how much I love being tamed by you, please?" His cock throbbed at the thought of her request before he nodded. She quickly made work of her tongue as she licked around his head as she kissed it lovingly shuddering at the low growl that came from him. She took more of him in as she started to bob her head feeling his weight on her tongue as one hand gripped the back of her head.

"Don't forget you're trying to earn my forgiveness, Peasant." He snarled as he pushed her deeper down his length. She groaned as she felt him go down her throat her nails slightly clawing his hips making his hips jerk as she sucked and lapped at his length. He let out a soft moan as he began to thrust into her mouth. She moaned softly relaxing her jaw fully as she felt him pulse on her tongue pulling him closer making him chuckle softly.

"Such a greedy whore." He couldn't hide his smile as she matched his the best she could before pulling back slowly, letting him watch his length slide leisurely out of his mouth.

"Only for you, my Prince." She responded breathily. He stroked her head pulling her up by her necklace looking her in her azure eyes before slapping her ass roughly his grin growing wider.

"Taming and training you was the best decision I've made in years." He crashed his lips on her, his tongue slipping into her mouth, tasting himself as she moaned wrapping arms around his neck. Her body shuddering in want and from the cool breeze dancing on her body. He pulled her down on the ground with him, watching her relax on his body as the kissing grew feverish while he guided her hips to his pulsating length. Without warning, he slammed her hips down, watching her breath hitch in surprise groaning at the warmth enveloping him. She clasped in pleasure as she weakly started to work her hips, much to her prince's pleasure. He watched her head bow to him as she panted, rolling her hips as she made a steady rhythm. His hands held her comfortably a cocky smirk blatant on his face.

"And to think you tried to resist this." He chuckled. She shivered and ground on him, her soaked sex embracing him fully as she was warmed by the fire near them, watching the flames grow and shrink like the tides at night. He stroked the back of her head lovingly as she panted softly in his ear.

"But you can't." He taunted before pulling her upwards to have easier access to her neck. He smirked biting her roughly loving the sounds of her surprised and choked out cry. "You will always come back to this." Katara nodded her mouth agape as she let out a breathless moan from the harsh thrust that her prince made. He growled and slammed her body down on his length once more using his hips to assault her at a brutal pace not giving her any rest. Katara clawed at the ground below them as she let out a choked scream meeting him for every thrust he made below her. Her eyes rolled back as she groaned rolling her hips.

"Y-Yes, My Prince!" She managed to slur out as she whimpered clenching around him her rhythm faltering. With a defiant growl, he smacked her ass roughly causing her to yelp before covering her mouth in fear of being heard.

"You don't get to come until after you satisfy me. You know better." A broken sob left her mouth as she pushed herself to continue her steady rhythm rolling her hips and gyrating as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Yes, My Prince." He chuckled and flipped their positions, pushing deeper into her quieting her screams with his hand as she continued his onslaught. He lowered his head down to her ear, with a dark chuckle as he half nuzzled her head.

"You're mine forever, no one else can please you like I can. No one else can have the control over you like I do. You belong to me and I'll never let you forget how you gave yourself willingly." He purred in her ear, contrasting his rough treatment at her hips. Her hands clawed down his back, her hips rising to shorten the duration of their hips being apart as her body burned with shame and ecstasy underneath her. She found herself nodding to his words as she felt his hips jerk before pulsing as she felt the warmth of his cum invade her. With agonizing relief, she followed suit, milking him for all he was worth. The world around them was silent, save for the crackling of the fire near them, keeping them warm and illuminating their immediate surroundings. After a few moments, a chuckle erupted from her as Zuko let out a breathy laugh.

"Well someone certainly got bolder since the last time we did this." Katara chided. Zuko lay his head on her chest and turned away from her gaze unable to hide the blush rising to his cheeks.

"You could say I got into it a bit." She laughed heartily and stroked his hair.

"That's a bit of an understatement." He huffed a little making her giggle. "I never said I didn't like it." Zuko pulled out of her gently and moved off of her stretching a bit once he got up before extending a hand to her. Katara groaned as she took his hand letting him hold her up as she steadied herself.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded, a blissful smile on her face as she leaned on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be a full moon tomorrow you know," She grinned, "are you ready to be my prisoner, Zuko?" Despite the fire starting to die down, letting the night envelop them, slowly, she could see the growing excitement on her lovers face as they head to get her clothes.

"It's a date." He replied nearly breathlessly at the idea. "So, what's the backstory for this one?"


End file.
